SasoDei- The Redhead and the Blond's Child
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: This is the sequel to 'A Redhead of the Immortal Variety' it's also my first Mpreg so yeah, nya. Anyway enjoy darlings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there dear readers, nya. So I know I said I would only publish this after I got a certain number of reviews... But I know that a lot of people don't review (sometimes being me as well) anyway, I hope you will like this... It's my first Mpreg... So if it's terrible I sincerely apologize...**

Deidara woke feeling queasy and ran to the bathroom, waking his husband. Sasori was getting worried about the blond as this was the third time just this week that the blond had gotten sick and ran to the bathroom. And that night when Dei chose to watch a production of _Romeo and Juliet_ that was on TV, by the last scene he was bawling his eyes out. When Sasori tried to comfort him, the blond just pushed him away, saying his was fine, leaving Sasori very baffled.

He continued to be this way for a few weeks, craving weird foods as well as Sasori's blood and getting sick a few hours after. Sasori was beginning to get more and more worried so he talked Deidara into going to visit the Akatsuki doctor, Itachi Uchiha, who the blond hated for an unknown reason.

They went the next day when they got there Konan was being examined, so they waited off to the side and stood there til she was done before walking closer.

After the blond described his symptoms and Itachi did a test the Uchiha stared at the paper in his hand in shock at what he had read.

"There is nothing wrong with Deidara... He's pregnant according to these results."

Sasori and Deidara stared at the doctor dumbly as though he had just told a joke that was not funny at all.

"Come on Uchiha tell us the truth and stop joking around, yeah!" The blond said angrily, crossing his arms and frowning. True he had on occasion caught himself wishing that he could have Sasori'schild... But knew that it was an impossibility.

"I'm not joking." Itachi said in a no nonsense tone, pushing up his glasses.

"How is that even possible?" Sasori asked, no emotion in his voice, making Deidara worry.

"Some male vampires are able to give birth to children. It is still unknown how it is possible but it is. Deidara is one of the very few that can?" The Uchiha replied.

While they were talking, Dei placed a hand over his middle section, feeling protective over his unborn child already. He smiled, happy that there would soon be physical proof of his and Sasori's love. He looked at his Danna and saw an expressionless look on his face, would he not want to keep their baby? And if Deidara wanted to keep it, would he leave him? He was beginning to panic at the thought.

When they got outside Dei turned to him and said protectively, "I'm keeping it, hmmm! I don't care if you'll leave me for it!" With tears in his eyes at the thought of his Danna leaving him.

Sasori smiled and pulled him into a hug, "I want you to keep it, Brat, I just didn't know if you wanted to. I'm glad we agree on this." He kissed the blond and stroked his cheeks which were wet with tears of joy.

They agreed that they would tell everyone in a few months. They continued walking to their room.

Standing outside the door to their room was Naruchi. She was holding hands with a shorter, silver haired, chocolate eyed girl, blushing.

"Nii-sama, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Zeki Takano." Naruchi said bashfully, pushing the girl forward so she couldn't hide.

"N-nice to meet y-you, Sasori-san, Deidara-san." Zeki stuttered quietly while staring adamantly at the ground, a deep crimson blush lighting up her whole faces as though it were a Christmas tree.

 **Yay for me the first chapter is finished!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray I have the second chapter ready, nya!**

 _Deidara was in the woods behind the Akatsuki hideout picking wild flower and enjoying a warm winter day when out of nowhere a snake began to coil around him. It squeezed his growing baby bump very tightly, he could tell that he had lost the child._

 _In the next scene Deidara saw Sasori above Sakura Haruno, their clothes discarded all around the room. When he confronted Sasori, the redhead simply said that Deidara was pathetic and he was leaving him._

Deidara woke weeping, he looked over and saw Sasori asleep beside him. On impulse or maybe it was because of the dream, Deidara threw his arms around the redhead's neck, almost choking him and waking him with a start.

At first Sasori tried to push the blond away so he could breathe, then realized Dei was crying. Fearing that something was wrong, he held the blond at arms length away from him whilst looking over every inch of him with his eyes before pulling him in close and asking if he was okay and if the baby was okay. Before answering him, the blond slapped the redhead across the face, still angry at dream Sasori, then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

One thing led to another and Sasori was currently above him, their shirts discarded haphazardly somewhere beside the bed. Before they could go any further though, the doorknob to their room jangled and Naruchi's petite girlfriend perked in timidly, after seeing them however, blood dripped from her nose and she quickly shut the door, stuttering a meek apology.

Deidara pushed Sasori away and quickly put on a shirt (Sasori's) that was lying on the floor. He opened the door and ran after the silver haired girl who was currently being hugged by a black haired girl with green eyes. When he got to her he was out of breath and bent over.

"U-um, Deidara-san, I, um... I'm really sorry." Zeki apologized again and bowed.

"It's okay, we should have locked out door, yeah." The blond said, lifting her chin and patting her head. His eyes turned to the ravenette then, "and you are?"

"Hi. My name is Makoto. Itachi and Sasuke adopted me as their little sister even though I have absolutely no Uchiha blood in me." The green eyed girl responded, "I'm also Naruchi and Zeki's best friend." She smiled and ruffled the shorter girls hair lightly.

Deidara nodded, by this time Sasori had finally caught up and snaked an arm around his husband's waist. The blond leaned back into the redhead's chest.

Makoto's eyes grew wide and she shook Zeki by the shoulders, "YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A YAOI COUPLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"W-well um-" before Zeki could finish her sentence Naruchi came up behind her, wolf ears dark gray and said in a harsh tone,

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend, heh. Or I swear I'll tear you to shreds with my teeth!" A low, menacing growl slipped past her clenched teeth.

Zeki rolled her eyes and blushed a little before planting a small, unsure kiss on the bluenette's soft lips. Immediately Naruchi's dark gray ears changed back to light silver again.

"I'm so sorry Makoto-chan." The Hyuga said, and then turned to Sasori and Deidara, "oh, and congratulations on getting pregnant, woof! I'm going to be an aunt!" She did a little dance. Everyone turned to stare at her so she explained, "nii-sama has been really moody as of the last three months, he's been wearing baggier and baggier clothing, I have wolf senses so I can smell something is different - I can't quite put into words how or what though - and I can see his baby bump."

Deidara looked down and blushed, just now noticing that he had grabbed Sasori's shirt and that, as Naruchi had said, his baby bump was showing.

"Congrats, Deidara-san, Sasori-san." Zeki said quietly and Makoto fainted from happiness.

And that is how Naruchi, Zeki and Makoto found out that the two vampires would be parents soon.

 **Congrats! "Leave a review baka, nya!" The author known as ZEKI FOR LIFE says in her best tsundere voice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thee dears, nya. Please enjoy!**

 **Warning: Naruchi x Zeki doing, um, stuff is mentioned!**

 _ **Bold italics means it's Elizabeth on the**_ phone

"Danna, have you seen my phone, hmmm?" Deidara asked, digging through his dresser.

"I think you left it in Naruchi's room." Sasori answered, putting on a tight pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, putting his cloak over that. Deidara nodded and left for Naruchi's room.

When he arrived he didn't think to knock, but after opening the door he wished he would've. Naruchi was on top of Zeki, their clothes discarded all over the room, pleasuring the brown eyed girl.

"Uh..." Dei said dumbly, continuing to stare in disbelief.

"Here." Naruchi said, tossing her brother his phone and shooed him away before continuing to make her lover moan.

The blond walked back to his and Sasori's room, wishing he hadn't seen any of what he had.

He looked down and saw that his mother had texted him about six times and tried to call twice. Just then his phone rang and he saw it was his mom. He answered it quickly.

 _ **"Dei, I'm so glad I got ahold of you. I won't be able to make it to the coffee shop today because Sai just got in trouble for graffiti-ing public property. I'm sorry sweetie, aye."**_

"Um, would it be okay if Sasori and I went to your house? Because we have something very important to tell you, yeah!"

 ** _"I guess so. Could you bring Naru-chan with you, I haven't seen her in so long..."_**

"I'll ask her if she wants to come along."

 _ **"Okay. I love you, bye."**_

"Love you too mom, see you in a bit, bye, hmmm."

The line went dead and Deidara turned around, going back to his little sister's room, hopefully her girlfriend and her were finished with their, ahem, activities.

Deidara knocked on the door and was surprised when it opened to reveal Naruchi and Zeki in kimonos and ready to go.

"I have good hearing, woof." Naruchi answered Deidara's unspoken question.

The four of them packed into Sasori's car and drove to Elizabeth's house. When they knocked on the door, Dei shifted his weight from foot to foot and pulled his cloak around him to hide him better.

Elizabeth opened the door and let them in, leading them to the living room where she had coffee set out, "oh! I'll get another mug."

"No I just won't drink any." Deidara said and sat down beside Sasori. Elizabeth sat in a chair facing them and Naruchi sat on another chair and pulled Zeki to sit on her lap.

It was quiet for awhile so Deidara gave his sister a look that basically said 'start talking'.

"Mom, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Zeki Takano."

"I-it's nice to meet you, Hyuga-san." Zeki said quietly and timidly, bowing her head under Elizabeth's gaze.

"Awwwe, sweetie... Call me mom, aye!" Elizabeth said and then hugged the silver haired girl tightly, "was that what you guys needed to tell me?"

"No, hmmm. Sasori and I have some news." Dei spoke avoiding looking at his mother.

"No. Please don't tell me your getting a divorce." Elizabeth sounded like she was crying, "why does this always happen to the best of couples." Sasori shocked his head, "then is one of you dying?" Again Sasori shook his head, "your getting sued? Your going to jail? You found out Orochimaru is still alive? You started a band? You-"

"Mom please stop guessing and just let us tell you, yeah!" The blond stopped his mom before she could continue with her very false guesses. Dei sighed and took off his Akatsuki robe, "your going to be a grandmother soon."

Elizabeth walked toward her son with a smile tugging at her lips, "a grandmother, aye?" She repeated and Sasori nodded, "you're a very special vampire to be able to get pregnant, Dei. How far along are you?"

"Five months."

"Do you know it's gender?"

"A boy... And a girl." Deidara smiled and his mother placed her hand on his belly.

"TWINS?!" She practically shouted in joy. Her son nodded and placed his hand on top of hers, "if you ever need me to babysit - or for anything really - just give me a call." Sasori and Deidara smiled at her and nodded.

When the four of them left Elizabeth's house, Dei let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Did you really think it wouldn't go well hun?" Sasori asked, rubbing the blond's back to help him relax.

"I don't really know, hmmm. I just felt a little nervous I guess..." Deidara replied and they all got in Sasori's car and headed back to the Akatsuki hideout.

 **That was the end if the chapter, nya! I hope this was acceptable! Haha Dei-chan walked in on Naruchi and Zeki xD to make it all complete we just need Saso-tan to walk in on them as well. Some of you may have noticed this, but I kind of have an obsession with twins. Like I'm not kidding, I have to have a least one set of twin in anything I write xD oh well, at least it's not an unhealthy obsession ^-^ see you in the next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here's a new chapter, nya!**

Sasori sat on the bed next to Deidara. The blond having had another bad dream, this time about Naruchi being kidnapped and killed in a brutal way.

When Deidara finally calmed down enough to sleep, Elizabeth burst through their door, several things in her arms.

"Have you two thought of names yet, aye? I mean Dei is going to have the twins in three months." The blond woman said as soon as Sasori and Deidara sat up in bed, the latter looking exhausted and the former letting Deidara lean on him.

"Yes, hmmm. We were thinking about naming them Ame and Yuuhei." Deidara replied, placing a hand on his belly and smiling.

"Those are cute names." Elizabeth beamed then asked seriously, "How will you give birth to them, aye?"

"W-well since I don't have the right, um, parts to give birth to children the way people usually to them, Itachi says we're going to have to get them out surgically, yeah. And that'll happen when I'm exactly nine months pregnant." Deidara answered. Sasori set his hand on top of Dei's, on top of the latter's baby bump. Deidara looked up and smiled softly at his husband.

"I remember when Orochimaru and I were just like you two lovebirds." Elizabeth sighed, remembering the good old days.

Deidara turned wide eyes to her, "what do you mean 'Orochimaru and I' were like us, un!?"

"I thought you would have already guessed what I mean." She replied calmly, "how would Orochimaru even get close to steal you? How would he have known you were half human? Who does your brother remind you of, aye?"

"You can't mean..." Sasori started as realization dawned on both of them.

"Yes. Orochimaru was my lover... And Deidara and Sai's father." Elizabeth confirmed, feeling terrible for keeping it from her son for so long.

Deidara took this news surprisingly well, though he had suspected as much, so he wasn't shooked to find out that the man who had kept his husband and him captive was indeed his father. He knew he would be a better parent to his children.

"I have to go now, but I brought over some baby stuff you could probably use, like clothes and toys, aye. Sai keeps on getting into trouble. My husband and I have set up an arranged marriage with the daughter of the leader of the Yamanaka group. She seemed like a nice girl, so hopefully they'll get along." Elizabeth said and then she left.

Sasori leaned down and kissed Deidara's belly, "I love you Ame, I love you Yuuhei, goodnight." Then he brought his lips first Dei's temples, then his lips, "I love you Deidara, goodnight."

Deidara kissed him before answering, "goodnight Danna, I love you too." And then they laid back down and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

In other rooms, Naruchi and Zeki were cuddling in their sleep, Itachi was up organizing some stuff and Sasuke waited up for him, Pein and Konan were taking care of their baby, and Hidan was annoying Kakuzu to no end.


	5. Chapter 5

**So... There are only two more chapter left, nya... All of my inspiration for this series is gone...**

Deidara, now eight months along, was in the woods walking and enjoying the warm weather when he heard a soft screech. When he went to investigate what it was, he saw Zeki all the way up a tree and looked like she was stuck.

"What are doing up there, hmmm?"

"U-um, well I thought I s-saw a wolf so I climbed up here b-but I can't get down because I'm a-afraid of heights." The petite girl cried looking miserable, "I'm scared I'll fall and break my n-neck..."

"I'll help you, so start climbing down, yeah." Deidara offered and he could see her weighing her options, "you won't fall so come on, I don't have all day you know." He crossed his arms and talked his foot impatiently.

She nodded and started climbing down, when she got to the bottom, Deidara helped her as he had promised.

"T-thank you nii-sama." She said with an adorable smile. They both froze when she said that, "u-um, I'm really s-sorry. It's just that N-Naruchi-chan always calls you t-that, she must be rubbing off on me. I'm s-sorry!"

"No no, it's okay, hmmm. You can call me nii-sama if you want to." Deidara replied, smiling and patting her on the head.

She beamed up at him and it made the blond very happy that Naruchi decided to go out with her. Suddenly Dei gasped and placed a hand over his belly, causing Zeki to be concerned, asking if she should go get Sasori and Itachi.

"No it's okay. Ame and Yuuhei just kicked is all. I won't be having them for another month, yeah. But thank you for your concern." Deidara told Zeki and she relaxed a little, still looking quite worried though.

The silver haired girl felt fur rub up against and when she looked down, she screamed. For there was a big light gray wolf looking straight into her eyes. Slowly the wolf's features became that of Naruchi's.

Deidara and Zeki stared at the bluenette, eyes bugging out of their heads, while Naruchi stood up and wrapped her arm around Zeki's waist.

"What did I hear about you, a happily married man, calling Zeki, my girlfriend, little sister?" Naruchi asked in a teasing tone, "well I'm glad you're acknowledging her as your sister cause I plan on marrying her as soon as I possibly can, woof. We've actually decided that what we're doing when we turn eighteen." Naruchi smiled and Zeki hid her face.

"Well congratulations on the engagement, yeah!" Deidara smiled and pulled them both into a hug with Naruchi explaining how she hadn't formally asked Zeki yet but thanked him anyway.

Sasori was informed of this when he found Dei, congratulating the girls as well.

 ***sighs* I've missed writing Zeki-chan, nya. She's a sweet shy little angel! Please stick around for the next two chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I literally don't even know why I'm still writing this, nya... There will be only one more chapter...**

It was finally time for Deidara to have the twins and so he was unconscious with Sasori pacing nervously outside the door.

When Deidara woke up Itachi handed him a pink bundle and his daughter opened her little eyes (the right was blue and the left was brown) and giggled. He looked over and saw his husband holding a blue bundle and was making his way over to Deidara.

When Sasori bent down to show him their son, Deidara saw that he had odd colored eyes as well (the right was brown and the left was blue). Neither Sasori nor Deidara said anything, but they both knew how happy the other was.

 **Please review, nya...**


	7. Epilogue (for years later)

**Hey there faithful readers who have supported this fic til the end, nya *sobs* I know this isn't that good...**

It was a joyous occasion and Sasori and Deidara were trying to get their four-year-old twins into formal attire, Dei reasoning with the girl, saying she wouldn't need to put her long red locks up, and Sasori giving up and using his puppet master vampire power to get their son into the little suit, nothing could be done for his unruly blond hair though so it was left as is.

 **-After the wedding-**

Ame and Yuuhei walked up, hand-in-hand with their parents to congratulate the happy couple.

Aunt Naruchi was their favorite aunt, energetic and she was always happy to spoil them. Aunt Zeki, aunt Naruchi's wife, was a close second. She was a lot quieter than aunt Naruchi, but was one of the best cooks they had ever met and she would read them stories. Then their was grandma, she always baked them cookies and let them experiment with their vampire powers. As they neared, uncle Sai smiled with his new wife chatting with grandma.

After everything was over and they were returning home, aunt Konan and uncle Pein caught up with their parents.

"Awe, Ame you look so cute in that dress. And Yuuhei you look very handsome in that suit." Aunt Konan gushed, giving them each a hug.

Ame tugged on Sasori's hand and said in her cute little voice, "up papa. Up." Sasori smiled and lifted her up. She loved both of her parents a lot, but papa she was a little more attached to... Perhaps because she had the same color of hair...?

Yuuhei tugged on Deidara's hand and asked in his timid voice, "daddy, can you carry me? I'm a little tired..." Deidara smiled and nodded, picking up the little boy. Yuuhei, like his slightly older sister, loved both of his parents, but daddy was the one he looked up to the most.

By the time the family made it home, Ame and Yuuhei were fast asleep.

Over the years a lot had happened, but the love Sasori and Deidara had for each other never faded, and the proof of that was their beautiful family, two wonderful twins and two very patient cats.

 **The End!**


End file.
